Legend of Icarus, Skyward angel
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Palutena has been kidnapped. Hades controls the triforce, Demise must be awakened in order to awaken Dark Hylia. Shi, servant of the Chaos kin joins Link, Lucifer, Mik'a'ella and Fi to go and stop this new menace. They get some help from above and some from nature itself. Pairings: LinkxZelda OcLuciferxOcHellen, OcMik'a'ellaxOcDustin, PitXViridi, Dark PitXPhosphora.
1. Prewing festival celebration

Disclaimer: I only own The Oc's: Lucifer, Shi, Dustin, Mik'a'ella and Ellen, on and their loftwings color scheme. I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda, or Kid Icarus, or anything other than my Oc's and the narrators.

_Singing and music_

**Thoughts**

The Night before the Wing festival

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Mik'a'ella, and Lucifer you too!" everyone sang to the twins in the academy.

"So Link, must've took you and Zelda a month to plan the song." Lucifer said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up Lucas, happy birthday." Link said as he saw Mik'a'ella run to him and hug him.

"Thank you Link!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"For what?" was his reply as he wiped off the lipstick from his cheek with a tissue. while backing out from her hug.

"For our 3DS', here's yours Luke. Now I know why you told us not to buy a 3DS." she said as she tossed him his.

"No freakin' way thanks Link!" he said as he ran over to hug him.

"Hey, hey! Hands off! You're welcome!" Link shouted as he pushed away from the two. Suddenly Groose and Dustin walked up to them. Dustin then hugged Mikayla (Mik'a'ella). She began to blush wildly, they began dating for three years, yet she would still blush like a schoolgirl.

"Hey Dustin." Luke said. "How's it goin' man?"

"Huh? Oh, here's your present." Dustin said as he tossed his wrapped box at him, snickering. He caught it in the nick of time, and began to carefully unwrap it. He soon realized that was too simple and pulled his letter opener out and cut it. When it was finally revealed, he began to read the box. The only word he read on it in his half second glance was Trojan. He was delighted, he was always intrigued by the stories of Achilles and the battle in Troy, and the Trojan horse.

"Wowser! Thanks so much Dustin!" Luke said as he began to rip off more of the wrapping. Link then walked over to him and peered over his shoulder, and noticed that the box was a bit too small to hold a Trojan horse model. Finally all of the wrapping was off and Lucifer's mouth was held agape with fear and anger.

"Um, Dustin, I don't think it's appropriate to give him a Trojan horse to invade cities with..." Link said backing away in fear. Luke then reached for his sword behind his back.

"You son of a bitch! How could you give me something so embarrassing?" Luke shouted as Dustin and Groose laughed their asses off. His sister was confused.

"What's so embarrassing?" a girl asked from behind him.

"Nothing Ellen, nothing at all!" Luke said as he turned around, holding the box behind his back while he sheathed his training sword. "And how are you this evening? You look... beautiful." Luke said as he tried to look away from her. She was wearing a blue dress that covered her shoulders, but was short enough to show her knee length jeans that she also wore. "If being pretty was a crime, you'd have been arrested already." he tried to flirt.

"Thanks!" she said as she spun in a circle blowing it off as a friendly compliment.. She then handed him his gift. (Mik'a'ela was born before midnight so she's a day older than Lucas. So she got her presents yesterday.) "Happy birthday Lucy!" she said smiling. Everyone then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thanks and please stop calling me Lucy... not in front of everyone." Lucas said just before dropping his last box and grasping his next large box.

"Hey, you dropped your box. Don't worry I'll get it." she said before bending over.

"No, no I got it!" He said kicking it out of her reach. This went on for ten seconds before he fell onto his back and dropped the large box over his head. She twisted and fell on top of him and they both bushed. Her glasses fell off her face and landed on him. She blushed even more. "Man, now I can't see."

"Wow, I didn't think it'd get him laid tonight." Dustin whispered into Groose's ear. Then Mikayla elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey, Ellen wait up!" Zelda shouted as she ran down the hall followed by Pippit and Karane. "Oh, moving up on Lucas now? What about your crush on Keet last week?"

"Oh, ZELDA? UM NO! WHAT ARE YOU TAlKING ABOUT?" Ellen shouted as she stood up. "Be quiet!"

"It's always the brainy ones..." Pipit said as he pulled out a really long box from his adventure pouch. Lucas stood up and handed Ellen back her glasses.

"Thanks Luke." she said calming down and picking up her box again. She handed it to him and he opened it, revealing a white box. he then opened that and was surprised.

"A new wardrobe?" he asked as he ruffled the black hair on his head.

"Yeah, I figured, since you always complain about wearing the same style of clothes every day." she replied throwing her light brown hair behind her face. He then pulled his arms around her and pulled her into a quick hug whispering into her ear, "Thank you."

"Here's from Karane and me, we pitched in and got you a little sumpthin'." Pippit said speaking slang. Lucas tore open the box and wrap and noticed a pole. he lifted it and the top half sliced in half. They had given him one of the newest model scythes, made my Gonzo.

"This is awesome! Thanks Karane! Thanks Pippit!" he shouted while sheathing it.

"Yeah, we know you don't use swords and we saw you trying to train with that wooden scythe. So we got you this!" She said as she heard a scream. Everyone turned and saw Cawlin run in.

"Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu-MONSTER!" he shouted as a flash of black zipped in and tackled Luke out of the window. Everyone turned a bit too late. Luke had drawn his brand new Scythe and decapitated it. It was only an oversized keese about a foot tall. Then again, they did suck blood, so it's okay to be scared. Luke didn't realize that he was falling, due to being in the Cafe, he fell out of the window. He pulled out his whistle and blew it causing his black and silver loftwing to pick him up and drop him above the academy on the roof. He then jumped down the shaft into the bathroom. He quickly ran downstairs and found everyone panicking.

"Hello." he said smiling at everyone, leaning his scythe on the wall. He turned back and saw a book being flown at him. He caught it and read the paper on top of it. The letters were written in neat script and were lightly written. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "We'd all better get to bed, tomorrows the Wing Ceremony. Everyone hen scattered quickly. Mik'a'ella and Karane to their room. Pippit ran home. Stritch and Cawlin ran to theirs. Groose and Dustin sprinted to theirs while Ellen and Zelda did the same. Everyone was excited for the festival, just not this excited.

"Well you guys, we'd better get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow Link." Fledge said as he helped pick up the last of the trash and carry the rest of the presents to their room. They all walked in and went to their beds. (Well, Fledge went to his own room.)

"Night Fledge, Night Link." said Lucas. Link then replied telling them both good night, as did Fledge.


	2. The plot thickens

Summary: Palutena has been kidnapped. Zelda has disappeared from skyworld, along with another Skyloftian, Dutstin. Link, Pit, Lucifer and Mik'a'ella have to save them along with the help of Viridi, Fi and Shi, Fi's friend, a spirit weapon made for Demise. LinkxZelda, PitxViridi, FixOC, OCxOC, OCxOC.

Disclaimer: I only own The Oc's: Lucifer, Shi, Dustin, Mik'a'ella and Ellen, on and their loftwings color scheme. I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda, or Kid Icarus, or anything other than my Oc's and the narrators.

_Singing and music_

**Thoughts**

Before the contest

Luke awoke and jumped off of his bed finding Link reading a note. "Well good morning sleepy head." Link said as he playfully shoved Lucas to wake him up completely. "Hey, today's the wing ceremony, but I've got to meet Zelda, what are you going to do?" Link asked as he pulled out a new shirt.

"I was going to go take a bath and try to ask out Ellen again." Luke replied.

"Oh, the cute one with the glasses who calls you Lucy?" Link asked snickering.

"Yeah, she was my tutor for when I was failing Skyloftian history, then we became friends and then I began to develop a crush on her. Oh, and yeah, she is cute." Luke said grabbing his towel and his new clothes.

"Aww, my little Lucy is growing up!" a female voice said from behind the two.

"Huh?" Link asked as he turned around and saw Mikayla. "Oh, hey Mikayla morning."

"Hi, well anyway, Zelda's waiting for us at Our Grace's statue." Mikayla then said.

"Oh, I'll catch up..." Luke said walking past her. "Link, good luck against me and Soul, you'll need it."

"Thanks, you too." Link said as he pulled down his shirt. "Prepare to get your butt kicked!"

Xenn: We're going to follow Link them for a bit.

Link and Mikayla walked towards the sanctuary when she saw Dustin near the bazaar. "Hey, can you..." she asked Link.

"Knock yourself out." Link said as he continued walking towards Zelda. When he reached her, she had her back faced towards him and was playing a stringed instrument. She began to sing in a language Link didn't understand. She heard him sigh and turned around quickly.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head, but where's Lucas and Mikayla? Sleeping again, and Mikayla's with Dustin again, right?" Zelda asked him curiously.

"Nope, Luke is showering and going to ask out Ellen and yep, she is." he replied.

"Oh, I figured that much. Well, anyway what do you think of this instrument?" she asked him inquisitive as ever.

"Oh, it looks... interesting." Link replied looking at her yet again.

"Thank you, what about my dress?" she asked, always being the optimist.

"Oh, it looks... amazing!" Link said as Zelda began to blush lightly.

"Oh, Link, the race starts today at 4:00 P.M. Are you ready?" Zelda's father asked as he walked to the teens.

"Father, I think that Link isn't ready for the race, he hasn't left Skyloft in a while." she shouted at her father.

"Well, no time like the present to practice." Zelda's father said as Zelda ran over to hug him.

"Okay Link, let's go!" Zelda said as she pushed him off of the ledge of the diving platform. He suddenly whistled, in order to call upon his Crimson Loftwing.

"Blaze? Blaze!" Link screamed as he continued to fall.

Nia: Thirty Minutes before this happened, with Lucifer...

"Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,

I'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your father's a thief

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Guileless son,

Your spirit will hate her

The flower who married my brother the traitor

And you will expose his puppeteer behavior

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child

Darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,

Each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep" Lucas sang as he washed up in the bath, grabbed his towel and walked out running into Ellen in the hall.

"Oh, just who I was looking for! You forgot your box from Dustin, you know, the one you dropped last night!" Ellen said smiling at him as she brought out the box from behind her back inside of a gift bag.

"Huh, Oh! Um... Thanks!" he said as he brought the towel around his neck.

"And I got you a gift for good luck at the festival, I'll be watching you guys!" she then passed him the bag and he noticed it had another set of the clothes that she gave him the night before. "I got you another set, so I could see you in the tournament. Wait- no! I mean..."

"Aw! Thanks, it matches Soul!" he then replied. "So, I also had a present to give you, you know how your loftwing died saving you a year ago?" She then began to cry. "No, you'll love this, they actually mated before that, yours and Hiro, your dads, since Quil was your moms . And I saw their baby, it's really cute. Here follow me, she's on the rooftop." He then grabbed her hand and took her up to the top of the school. When they arrived they saw Soul and another loftwing talking. "Hey Soul, how are your eyes?" he asked his Silver and black loftwing. It shook its head stating no. Suddenly Ellen gasped, Lucas drew his scythe and turned towards her, noticing she was looking at the other loftwing.

"She's beautiful!" Ellen said as the loftwing stepped out of the shadows. The feathers on her back were yellow as a base with blue spots like a leopard. Her wings were white but each were tipped with a color of the rainbow. Red, blue yellow, orange and purple adorned her bird and she ran over to her. Lucas and Soul following right behind.

"I call her "Koori-tuita yoruni naku", it means Cry upon the frozen skies. Well I call her Frozen sky, it's quicker." Lucas said as he mounted Soul. "So, ready to go?"

"Where?" asked Ellen and Frozen Sky.

"Oh, crap! It's too early, and I didn't even ask you yet!" Lucas said as he smacked himself in the forehead. "Want to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin with me tonight? I know you love Pum's soup, I always bring you some when you're sick." He asked her while he jumped off of his bird.

"Um, are you sure? Loftwings can't see at night..." she said blushing.

"No bigee! Souls blind... He can't see at all, and I fly on him all the time." he said smiling and pointing his thumb behind him.

"Um, okay, only if you win the festival, Lucy!" she then said smiling, making him finally take the festival seriously.

"Well, alright! I'll do it!" he replied with vigor in his voice and fire in his eyes. She giggled at him for this.

"Oh, and also what was that box for? It said Trojan, is it one of those things that you like to research like Achilles, and um some sword called Excalibur?" she asked him.

"Well, no it's a bit embarrassing, um Dustin gave me um..." he began to say.

"Spit it out!" she said grumpily as she crossed her arms and stamped her left foot on the ground.

"It's um codominance, -inance +n." he said blushing madly. He was so red that you could assume he was a half moblin.

"Codon?" she asked him still confused.

"Condom!" he shouted at her angrily. Unfortunately she was not the only one who heard, hell, half of Skyloft was thrown off by the sound.

"Lucifer, meet me in my office, you too Helen!" Professor Horwell called from below.

"Ooops! Sorry Lucy... that must have been embarrassing." she said blushing and trying not to make eye contact with him. "So, who's the girl you cheating on with me?" she turned back to him angrily.

"No one! I'm not dating or screwing anyone because I l-lo-l... I'm not a sick fuck!" he shouted back at her furiously.

"BOTH OF YOU TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Horwell shouted aloud. The two hopped off of the roof and ran to his office. They noticed him sitting down petting the cat in his arms. "Sit, both of you." they listened and sat on the ground, legs crossed for Lucas as Ellen sat on her knees since she was wearing a skirt. "Now, I understand that the two of you are getting to the age where you may want to... experiment. I understand sometimes human needs may force you two to want to have sex." he said pacing back and forth in front of the two. "This is normal due to the fact that most people may feel the urge around your age."

"W-what! No! I was telling her what Dustin gave me for my birthday as a sick prank, we weren't going to do it or anything! Besides, I only asked her out." Lucas said just before stomping out of the room to run to his.

"Friggin Horwell, thinkin' we were going to do it." he grumpily thought as he threw on his new clothes.

Seth: Back with Link...

Link continued to fall. "Help! Help! Help!" he screamed as he continued to fall. Suddenly a blue bird came out of nowhere and picked him up and took him up to the land yet again. The loft wing crash landed into the dirt and threw Zelda and Link off.

"Ow, thanks Zel, I wonder where Blaze is..." Link said as he walked up to her. She ran to her loftwing and began to bandage it up.

"I'm sorry friend, thank you, I'll heal you up, and you'll be fine." Zelda said as she wrapped up her loftwings leg.

"Link, you should go around town and ask if anyone has seen your bird." Zelda's father said as he began to walk away from the two teenagers.

"Yes, Headmaster Gaebora." Link says as he walks away from the two people. He began to walk around town looking around for people when he ran back towards the academy and noticed Karane waiting in front of the door. He approached her and then he was about to pass her when she spoke up.

"What? Is chivalry dead? Usually a man opens a door for a woman." she said as she turned around and saw Link blushing in embarrassment. "Oh Link, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. What? Your loftwing's missing?" she asked not allowing him to say anything.

"Wait, what? But I didn't say..." he tried to explain before she interrupted.

"You should ask Pipit, he knows a lot about loftwings." she then said walking away from him. Link has a conversation with Pipit about the loftwings.

Xenn: Let's look on what's happening with Mik'a'ella...

*Make out sounds*

Nia: Let's not.

Xenn: Agreed. Let's look up what's happening with Lucifer.

"Stinkin' stupid... little..." Lucas mumbled under his breath as he changed his clothes suddenly a voice popped up from behind the door.

"Lucas, can I come in?" Ellen asked as he put on the new shoes she got him.

"Um, yeah sure. It's open." he said as he tied the string of his shoelaces. Ellen then walked in.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for this to happen." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eah, whatever, it's not your fault." he replied as he stood up and tried to reach his necklace. It was too high for him to reach, because he was shorter than everyone but Cawlin at the academy. She walked past him and passed him his necklace. He was about to grab it when Link burst in.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" Link said as he walked in. He noticed the two and laughed. "Oh, hey, sorry about that. Suddenly Lucas fell to the floor and pounded his fist on it.

"Stop making fun of me because I'm short! Hylia, damn it!" he shouted as he cried. Ellen giggled at his expense. She bent over and petted his head.

"Hey, it's okay, you're not that short... you'll be taller in a few months. Heck, you'll tower over Link." she said as she glared at Link. He then looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Really? You think so?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I do." she said looking back at him. Suddenly Mikayla burst into the room, and shouting at the trio.

"Groose knows were Blaze is Link!" He suddenly sprang up, along with the others. They all ran out to the main Skyloft diving platform. Groose and his lackeys were there speaking to Dustin. Suddenly Groose punched him in the face and Mikayla ran over to his side. Link ran in front of her as did Ellen and Lucifer. He then pushed Ellen down onto the ground. Everything else was a blur. Lucas had drawn his scythe as Link drew his sword.

"Die you bastard!" Lucas shouted as he sprang over his scythe nearly bringing it down on him. Link had jumped in the way and used his sword to throw it off track. He then calmed down and backed away and helped up Ellen. Groose then laughed.

"So, you back down when Stink here grips the leash." Groose said. Suddenly Lucas eyes began flashing colors from red to black.

Vincent: Elsewhere...

"Demise draws near, this child will bring Shi to him. The blonde skychild will soon bring you to the battlefield. Your mission is to aid the hero as much as you can in his quest while keeping an eye on this boy and his sister. I have a feeling that after the first battle, there will be more to it than the death of our fallen brother." said a woman with blue hair.

"If need be, kill the child with the demonic aura and Shi." a woman with green hair said. A woman with red hair then stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you understand?" the woman said as she moved her hair back.

"Yes, I understand my mission, sisters." a blonde haired girl then said as she moved her hair behind her ear. "I understand perfectly, but what will I get in return?" she asked the older women.

"You will get to be with your lover for the rest of eternity." they all said in unison as a goddess cube appeared in front of them, revealing a blonde teenager.

"Link, soon we'll be together, forever..." the woman said as she hugged the cube.

"But, the penalty if you fail is, the boy will die, by your own hands." the women said in unison. In the edge of the hall, there was a young green haired woman was listening.

"Oh, no! I have to tell Pit, and Viridi!" she said as she began to walk off. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Pretty Palutena?" Hades said as he brought her into the room with the other girls.


	3. New Allies

Disclaimer: I only own The Oc's: Lucifer, Shi, Dustin, Mik'a'ella and Ellen, on and their loftwings color scheme. I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda, or Kid Icarus, or anything other than my Oc's and the narrators.

Death Reaper?

"Boys quit it!" Zelda cried out at the boys as they were about to cross blades. Suddenly everyone but Lucifer sheathed their blades. "Lucifer!" Zelda shouted again as he sheathed his weapon. "Now, Groose, tell us what you did with Link's Loftwing!" Zelda shouted yet again as Link blushed.

"Psch, like he's going to tell you we left it underneath waterfall cave." Cawlin said out of mere stupidity.

"Thanks, for telling us, idiot." Lucas shouted as they ran towards waterfall cave. When they approached it they heard a sound like a "swish". "What was that, guys?" Lucas asked his friends, shaking due to the extreme colds of the cave. (Well, he hates the cold... so it's cold to him.)

"Probably the monsters in the cave." said Ellen as she passed him. He blew it off as the wind and followed the other three teens into the cave. Above him a cloaked figure watched from another, smaller floating rock.

"Tonight, you shall be my slave, Lucifer." the man said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone. "You have Palutena right?... Good, this should throw her angels into worry, and chaos will ensue. Demise will get his, and all light will fall. The promised day will arrive and finish these pathetic humans off. I hate all of them, but their souls are delicious, just like you said... Understood, I will accompany them on their journey and leave my master with the girl. Yes Lady Pandora, you will all get your revenge on Pit and Viridi... Oh, Pitoo? I believe he goes by Tip now... Take him down, when I get the chance? Okay. Understood Lord Hades. I have an idea, the competition is today, have Mistress Din make it so Link wins, Zelda will go on a flight with him if he does, then have the Hewdraw kidnap her. Impa knows nothing, so have no fear she will only help awaken the goddess. Oh, and Lady Medusa? Let Twinbellows into Skyloft, he will cause a panic, have him kill a few people or something, then I will jump in and assist everyone, while my master, the Chaos Kin, takes over Zelda's sister, Hellen Swallow. After Ghirahim unknowingly releases Demise, he will meet his. Thank you, Death Reaper out. " the figure closed the phone and a scythe like tip wrapped around him and suddenly a giant cockroach like bug appeared behind him. "Soon, the skies will rain blood. None shall stand up against us, not even my love if we have to, I will kill her." the figure said as he pulled down his hood. "Fi, I will keep you safe from these monsters, even if they are gods. No one shall hurt you, not even Ghirahim, my master, Demise or even Lord Hades will touch you. No one will hurt you." He thought to himself as he looked over to the bazzar.

The group walked through the cave and finally came along Link's loftwing. It was trapped behind wood and barrels. They let him out and Link and Zelda flew off.

"Great, now they ditched us... want to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin for lunch? Fighting makes me hungry." Lucifer asked Ellen as she was fixing her hair.

"Everything makes you hungry! But, sure, but Frozen Sky is weak now... what will we do?" she asked him, pushing her glasses up on her face. He then blew on his whistle. A minute later Soul came and landed in front of them. Lucifer jumped on and offered her a hand. She accepted it and he flew off, and found the others training in the sky for the tournament. Soon he let go and she began to panic. "What the heck are you doing! Do you know how dangerous this is?" she shouted at him, still hanging on.

"Not as dangerous as this!" he shouted as he tapped Souls right wing. The bird understood and flipped itself over, causing the two to fall. Suddenly he whistled a small three note tune, out of his instrument and Frozen Sky flew out of nowhere and caught her. He whistled again and Soul came back, grabbing him.

"You know? You really are stupid!" she called from behind. He then turned around so he sat backwards on his bird and waved back at her.

"That's what they all say!" he shouted as he turned back and they began to race towards the restaurant. The finally reached it when Ellen pulled out a sail cloth and fell safely to the ground. Lucas just plummeted to the roof of the shop, suddenly he slid down and hit the ground face first. "OW! Owee!" he cried as he landed in the dirt.

"That's karma for you!" Ellen said as she offered him some help up. He took her hand and stood up.

"Thanks." He dusted himself off and they walked in. They sat at the counter and ate lunch.

Xenn: Back with Mikayla...

"Well, we'd better get Link and my idiot brother, for the contest." Mik'a'ella said as she walked away from her boyfriend. "I'll meet you at the tower of the goddess, near the diving platform."

"Okay, see you there!" he shouted as he walked away from her. He went to the tower and saw Link drinking some water. "Hey, seen Lucifer?"

"No, not since he and Ellen went to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Said they'd be back before the festival begins." Link replied finishing off his water and standing up to go the informational booth. Suddenly Lucifer and Ellen jumped down and Soul also flew down.

"Well, I'd better get going..." Lucas said blushing.

"Um, yeah, go, good luck..." Ellen replied also blushing. Suddenly she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly he began blushing harder and harder until he fainted. He fell straight backwards and landed symmetrically on his back. "Is he going to be okay?" Ellen asked Link.

"Yeah, he should be fine." Link replied picking him up onto his back. "C'mon little buddy." he said, suddenly Lucas snapped awake and began to pound his head with his fists. Link only ignored it and dropped him on the ground. He landed just in front of Ellen. He looked up, and saw her staring down at him.

"Ow! Don't make fun of my height!" he said as he hit the floor.

"You okay?" she said as she offered him a hand, to help him up. Instead of taking it he jumped up and rubbed the back of his head still blushing. Suddenly she jumped and then her eyes darkened.

"Well, um.. thanks for going out with me... um yeah, so thanks, bye!" he said as he turned away from her. Suddenly she grabbed the back of his collar. He then turned around to look directly at her.

"Remember our deal, you win, we go out tonight." she said smiling seductively.

"What happens if Iose?" he asked her, finally stopping himself from blushing.

"Best restaurant in skyloft. Sound good to you?" she asked still smiling.

"So, if I win, we leave Skyloft for a date, and if I lose we stay in Skyloft for a date. So we go on a date either way." he said confused.

"If you win, I'll kiss you again..." she said seductively.

"Well, okay!" he said as he darted off. Suddenly a tail like blade wrapped around her. A giant cockroach like thingy appeared behind her.

"Phase one complete, the boy is duped. His attraction to this girl became his downfall. He will try to beat Link and will end in a tie." the creature thought.

"Great work, Chaos Kin! You've done a great job!" Hades said back in their stronghold. "Oh, Thannypoo?" Hades sang for his second in command.

"Yes, Lord Haaadeeees?" Thanatos said warping into the room.

"Can you cause havoc in Angel Land for Pitty pat and Pitooey? Hades asked his loyal servant.

"Of course... Thanatos awaaaaaay!" the god of death said as he span rapidly and shrank.

Nnex: In Angel land...

"Captain Pit, Lieutenant Tip! The Underworld forces have penetrated Angellands defences." A centurion said as he flew towards our two, winged heroes. They jumped out of their chairs and ran outside and saw a horde of clubberskulls demolishing the centurion strongarms. The two angels ran out, carrying their weapons, Pit with his Palutena bow and Dark Pit with his silver bow. Suddenly 20 clubberskulls spawned around the two, surrounding them.

"You ready, Pitooey?" Pit said as he drew the string back, making an arrow of light.

"As ready as I'll ever be Pit-stain!" Pits doppelganger said as he also pulled the string on his bow backward.

"Lets do this!" they both cried out in unison as they jumped into battle.

Vincent: Meanwhile...

"Okay, students today we celebrate the 25th anniversary of our school's founding and we honor it. Today, I want to see a nice clean race, the winner will receive the knight's clothing and will be promoted a step higher into knighthood. Now, if you'd look, there's a small statue on this yellow loftwing. Whomever can collect this item will win the contest. Now any questions?" Owlwan asked the students. They all shook their heads stating no. "Okay, then. On your mark... get set... GO!" he shouted, starting the race. Everyone took off but Lucifer.

"There's something weird about this... like a feeling of dread if Link wins." he said as he stood there pondering.

"Get going you nincompoop!" his sister shouted from behind him. He then jumped off of the pier into the skies and chased after the loftwing. Suddenly he and Link were able to reach it until an egg hit them in the face.

"Ah! What the f..." Link said as another egg flew towards his face. He braced for impact until suddenly, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Lucas with his scythe out and it was covered in yolks.

"Let's get going, draw your sword!" Lucas shouted at link as he drew his sword slicing an egg in half. Most of the race consisted of this. Finally they reached the bird. "Take it. You deserve it." Lucas said smiling.

"Let's go together!" Link said as he sheathed his sword. They both reached it and grabbed it at the same time. They flew back to Skyloft as they both held onto the statue. They landed both holding it at the bottom of the idol.

"Well, since no winner can be decided, we shall have a side contest!" Zelda's father said as the crowd roared. "We will have a test of skill and see who can best the other in a sword battle." He said as he took the statue.

"Headmaster, I can't use a sword!" Lucas cried as he scratched the back of his head. Link then cut in.

"Yeah, it's true, he is completely unbalanced when it comes to using a sword. Could he use his scythe?" Link asked drawing his sword.

"This is odd... all knights use swords, even his parents... Why would he use the weapons of a reaper?" the man mumbled under his breath. "Well, this is fine. We should begin this battle, if we want to finish this festival." Link walked to one side of the stage as Lucas went to the other.

"You ready?" Link asked as he drew his sword and his wooden shield.

"I'll have to be if it's against you!" he replied grabbing his scythe.

"Let's begin!" Mikayla shouted spurring the boys into action. Link tried to shove his blade into Lucas just before he dodged and hit him in the gut with the bunt of the blade. Link then jumped away and span rapidly, performing the spin attack. Suddenly Lucas did the same but he spun vertically. Both spirals soon grew closer and closer until they collided and both boys flew away from each other. They rose up again and began to charge towards another yet again. Suddenly Mik'a'ella jumped in the middle.

"Stop!" she shouted as she drew her rapier. The boys tried to slow down but failed when she suddenly did a spin attack knocking them both back. They landed, having shoved their blades into the ground to stop from moving backwards. "Little bro! Stop!" she screamed as her eyes began to flash white.

"Out of my way, you stupid bitch!" Lucas screamed as his eyes flashed black again, suddenly they all heard screaming and turned to the bazzar, where they saw people running in fear. They looked up, when they saw a giant dog that was on fire crash down and start attacking the people. Without second thought, Link charged down there and attacked the dog, ramming his blade into one of its legs. It jumped back and blew fire at him, forcing him to jump away. Suddenly the dog was shot at from behind. Everyone looked to see two angels, one with white wings and another with black feathered ones. This distraction was just what Mikayla needed to drive her rapier into its heart, she succeeded but it only swiped her away into a house. Lucifers eyes flashed one last time just before staying black and he charged the dog without second thought and ripped off one of its legs with his scythe, suddenly the scythe set ablaze and burned to a crisp. And the dog was about to eat him when suddenly, a man in a cloak jumped in the way, just before somehow transforming into a chain scythe.

"What the?" Lucas said as he grabbed it. Suddenley he snapped into action and threw one scythe around its body and grabbed it as it reached his hands. He then whipped it around to Link. Link quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, causing the scythe to wrap around it. The dog suddenly tried to break free. "Link! I could use a hand here!" Lucas said as he stared at Link.

"My daughter! Help her!" Headmaster Gabora said as he attempted to help Zelda out from underneath a burning log. Link then ran to help her, ignoring his friend, angering him.

"Fine! I don't need your help!" Lucas shouted as he pulled harder and harder, causing Links sword to fly and insert itself into the dogs skull. It screamed in pain just before lunging at him, suddenly the two angels pointed their bows to the sky.

"Get down!" The black winged angel shouted as they released the string, causing the sky to glow black. Suddenly arrows of light fell from the sky and hit the two headed dog. It howled in pain as it noticed that Link and Zelda, along with another group of Skyloftians were leaving. It began to chase after them until the white winged angel stood in front of it with a giant mechanical arm. He then started punching it with lightning speed. The creature howled yet again... this time more monsters fell from the sky and began attacking. Lucas eyes flashed from red to black to silver, as he drew his scythe, raised his right hand to the sky, and his other pointed towards the ground. Negative and positive energy began to form at the endsof the scythes, connecting directly to the middle of the chain. He then span so that the chain wrapped around him. He twitched a bit and they flew around, slicing the monsters to pieces. His eyes suddenly faded to black and he threw his scythe around the dog and deccapitated it, it suddenly exploded and its ashes evaoprated into mist.

"Oh, yeah! Now that was a rain of death!" The two angels said as they raised their weapons." Everyone began cheering the three on. Suddenly Lucas' eyes became red again and he fainted. The chain scythe became human again and began carrying him to the academy and lais him in the bath, letting the blood clean off of him. Ellen suddenly ran in and saw him lying in the tub while the man stood there watching him in the water. The Chaos Kin then revealed itself.

"Okay, go get to Fi's chamber, and awaken her." he said. The man nodded and left, followed by the Chaos Kin, who wrapped itself around him. Ellen landed in the bath on him and fainted, the Chaos Kins power was too much for her to handle.

Seth: With Link and Zelda...

"I wonder how they're doing..." Link said as he flew on his loft wing. Zelda looked at him mischeviously and reached for him. Suddenly Link heard the voice of a young, about 11 year old girl.

"Link! Look out!" The voice said as a giant flying whale appeared in front of him. He panicked and fell off of his loft wing. "Darn it! I'm not supposed to do this but... I have no choice!" The girl said as a light enveloped Link and he immediately flew up to the sky. He slept for about ten minutes when he woke up.

"Zelda!" Link shouted breathing heavily. He looked around and saw a bunch of de-thorned vines covering the room. Looking to his left, he saw something that looked like an acorn fluttering around in panic. He jumped out of bed when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Link." A girl said as he got off of the bed. He jumped, turned around and saw a young blondish girl, around 12 years old sitting on the bed.

"Um... hello... how do you know my name?" Link asked the girl.

"Well, I am a goddess." the girl told him waving a hand. He had a look that stated: Oh, yeah, sure... NOT! "I see, that you don't believe me. My name's Viridi, I'm the goddess of nature itself. And though I don't personally like humans, I've decided to help your species. The Demon god Demise, plans to take Zeldas soul and use it to control a thing called the Trifiorce. And it's your job to save Humankind." She stated pointing to him.

"Well, okay. First prove you're a goddess." Link said showing a bit of anger. Viridi only snapped her fingers and vines immediately pulled him to the floor. "Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Link said trying to break free.

"Now, don't worry, I'll have some of my troops help you out along with Pit, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Arlon and Cragalanche help you out when you need it. But other than thay, you're on your own. You see, lf Demise gets the Triforce, life as we know it will end.

"Well, okay... but one more thing... Where am I?" Link asked her looking around.

"Oh, you're in my castle... of nature. Haven't you noticed all of the plants here?" She asked him giggling.

"Oh, well, I'd better get back to Skyloft." Link said scratching his head.

"Okay, go to the front of the door to this room, I'll activate the power of flight for you and I'll get you back to Skyloft." She said, jumping off of the bed and pushing him towards the door. He was a few feet away from the door when she pushed him out. He began falling and falling until he was close to hitting a rock. Suddenly he began floating and flew off.

"Oh! WOW! This is awesome!" Link said as he flew away. "Thanks for this Viridi! This feels like nothing I've ever experienced!" Link shouted as he finally landed in Skyloft, noticing the bazzar was destroyed, along with the sparring hall. 'What happened here?" Link said as he walked over to Pipits house, noticing that it had completely caved in and he saw a streak of black hair. "Mikayla!" Link shouted as he dug the girl out. He found her bruised ad bloody with blood streaming down her face. "Get up!" Link shouted hopefully to wake her up, unfortuneatly for him, she laid thereunconcious. He did what he thought best and carried her back to the academy. He took her to her room and laid her down. He cleaned and bandaged her up. He soon left. Just before closing the door, she spoke in her sleep.

"Mom? Lucas is the key? What do you mean? The door? I'm the equinox? Link? Hero?" She mumbled. Link just shrugged it off and went back to his room. He walked in and saw two boys around the age of 12 sidding on the floor, playing a game.

"I win!" The dark haired one shouted. The brown haired one shouted.

"Hey! No fair! You always use those Fairy Orbitairs!" The boy shouted at his raven haired twin. Link found one thing peculiar about them... they had wings.

"Well, sorry! You just stink at this game! I know! I'll use the Viridi Palm next time." The dark winged boy said. The name struck out to Link.

"Pit? Dark Pit?" Link asked the two.

"Yo." Dark Pit spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Pit! This is my twin Dark Pit." Pit spoke as he shut off the game. "Vri asked for our help. We have agreed to help you to defeat Demon King Demise and to save this Zelda girl."

"So, Vri? She must be your girlfriend!" Dark Pit laughed as he grabbed his forehead.

"AH!... Well, um... quiet!" Pit shouted.

"Okay, whatever..." Dark Pit said as he sat back down.

"Um, well... Okay. Feel free to use the Wii or other stuff... I'm going to go check on everyone." Link said as he walked off. He looked up and saw Headmaster Gapora.

"Ah, Link have you seen Zelda?" he asked. All Link did was look down. "I see. Well, rest up. You'll need it after a stressful day like today." the man said just before walking away. Link just went straight back to Pipits house.

Mallon: Back with Lucifer...

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked up and saw the ceiling of the bath. "How'd I get here?" He asked again when he looked down. He ended up seeing himself in the bath, floating on the water with Ellen laying with her head on his stomach, they were both soaking wet. "Oh, Hylia! If I knew what was happening, this would be so hot!" he thought as he saw her wrap her arms around him like he was a pillow. She suddenly slipped off and landed in the water, waking her up instantly.

"Who, what where, why?" she shouted as she leaned back on his body to get up. She stood up completely soaked and dripping. Lucas blushed and looked at her.

"Uh, thanks for taking me here... what happened?" He asked her jumping out.

"That's what I'd like to know." she replied grabbing a towel. She then looked at him and he was covered in blood. Looking behind him, the bath water was bloody. "What? How are you still alive?" She asked him pointing behind him. He looked around and noticed that the bath was filled with bloody water. On the wall, blood was splattered and he was still bleeding. "From the looks of it, you've already lost 10 pints of blood. But, I'm not bleeding... and a normal adult human can usually only hold 5 pints of blood... And we're not naked are we?" They both looked and noticed their clothes were still on.

"Want to play a prank? The bleeding finally stopped." Lucifer asked her.

"Um, I usually never join you and Link and those other guys with pranks, but sure... What is it?" She asked him. He then wen up and whispered in her ears.

Vincent: Back with Pit and Tip...

"I'm bored, and I want to go in a hot spring!" Pit shouted, throwing down his comic book.

"Why don't you go in the bath upstairs? There's always hot water there. It should suffice." Dark Pit said as he flipped another page of Lucas's diary. "9/18/? Last night I had a dream that I was walking around the academy at night when..." Dark Pit read aloud. Pit paid no attention to him and ran up the stairs and opened the shower room. Closing and locking the door, he ran in and without thinking or looking, he jumped in, fully clothed. He looked down at the water and noticed it was red.

"B-b-blood?" Pit said as he looked up and saw Lucas lying there and dripping blood out of his mouth. Pit turned around and saw Ellen lying there, face flat and covered in blood. Pit then screamed. They both popped up and laughed.

"Got you Link!... Who are you?" They both asked him. Suddenly someone fell from the ceiling of the bathroom.

"His name's Pit. I'm Death Reaper, but you can call me Shi." The man said as he pulled down his hood.

Don't forget to review on what you thought.


	4. BATTLE!

Disclaimer: I only Own my O.C's and the plot twists here.

Quick Notice: Just so you know, this takes place in those two years of peace in the dimension of The Three Golden Goddesses, Pit and Dark Pit somehow end up here, so that's how this works, the two years mentioned in Kid Icarus Uprising 2 The New Battle.

* * *

Name:

Lucifer Kurai (Lew-ce-fer Ku-rai)

Gender:

Male

Species:

Human

Age:

16

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color:

Bloody Red

Height:

5 feet, 0 inches, later 5 feet, 6 inches (An inch shorter than Link)

Clothing worn:

White shirt, Black pants, Dark Red trench coat, black shoes, black fingerless gloves

Weapons:

All scythes

Siblings:

Mik'a'ella Hikari (Twin Sister (Last name differs due to unmarried parents))

Love interest:

Hellen Swallow: Zelda's sister (OC)

Alignment:

Darkness (Once his true calling is revealed)

Powers:

Triforce of Power

Bio (Oc):

He was born on Skyloft, his parents still students at the academy at the time. His parents died when they were pushed of Skyloft at night by a pale man, wearing clothes with a diamond design.

Friends:

Link, Mik'a'ella, Shi Shinigami, Dustin, Ellen, Fledge, Zelda, Pippit, Pit, Dark Pit

Comes in:

Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus Crossover: Legend of Icarus, Skyward Angel

Theme song:

Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale

Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park

* * *

Name:

Mik'a'ella Hikari (Mick-ah-elle-ah He-ka-ree)

Gender:

Female

Species:

Human

Age:

16

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color:

Blue

Height:

5 feet 6 inches

Clothing worn:

Blue tunic like Links but a blue circular hat like Karanes

Weapons:

Dual Swords

Siblings:

Luicifer Kurai (OC)

Love interest:

Dustin: Grooses Brother (O.C)

Alignment:

Good

Powers:

None

Bio (Oc):

She was born on Skyloft, her parents were still students at the academy at the time. They died when they were pushed of Skyloft by a pale man, wearing clothes with a diamond design.

Friends:

Link, Lucifer, Fi, Dustin, Ellen, Karane, Zelda, Fledge, Pit, Dark Pit

Comes in:

Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus Crossover: Legend of Icarus, Skyward Angel

Theme song:

I'll be (your crying shoulder) by Edwin McCain

* * *

Name:

Shi Shinigami (She She-knee-gam-ee)

Gender:

Male

Species:

Spirit Weapon

Age:

Appears 16

Hair Color:

Pale white

Eye Color:

Red

Height:

6 feet 0 inches

Clothing worn:

Black hooded cloak

Weapons:

Is a scythe, himself

Siblings:

None

Love interest:

Fi

Alignment:

Neutral

Powers:

None

Bio (Oc):

He's a scythe who contains a massive amount of dark power. Ghirahim and Fi's Cousin, Demise's other weapon. Servant of the Chaos Kin

Friends:

Link, Lucifer, Fi, Zelda, Pit, Dark Pit

Comes in:

Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus Crossover: Legend of Icarus, Skyward Angel

Theme song:

Toxic by A Static Lullaby

* * *

Name:

Hellen Swallow (Hell-enn Swall-owe)

Gender:

Female

Species:

Human

Age:

15

Hair Color:

Light brown

Eye Color:

Dark Brown

Height:

5 feet 5 inches

Clothing worn:

Skyloftian clothes, like Orielle's, but wears glasses.

Weapons:

Books of her knowledge (Knows everything), a bow when needed.

Siblings:

Zelda (Adopted sister)

Love interest:

Lucifer Kurai

Alignment:

Good

Powers:

Genius

Bio (Oc):

Skyloftian, her parents were killed in an encounter with a giant tornado. Her mother's loftwing died when a meteor came out of nowhere and took her down with it. The loftwing sacrificed her life in order to save her.

Friends:

Link, Lucifer, Dustin, Mik'a'ella, Karane, Zelda, Fledge, Pit, Dark Pit

Comes in:

Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus Crossover: Legend of Icarus, Skyward Angel

Theme song:

The Song of Storms (She will have wrote it)

* * *

Name:

Dustin (Dus-tin)

Gender:

Male

Species:

Human

Age:

17

Hair Color:

Red (like Groose)

Eye Color:

Dark Brown

Height:

5 feet 8 inches, later 7 feet.

Clothing worn:

Male Skyloftian Clothes

Weapons:

Fists

Siblings:

Groose

Love interest:

Mik'a'ella Hikari

Alignment:

Good

Powers:

None

Bio (Oc):

Grooses brother

Friends:

Link, Lucifer, Ellen, Groose, Zelda, Pit, Dark Pit

Comes in:

Legend of Zelda and Kid Icarus Crossover: Legend of Icarus, Skyward Angel

Theme song:

Grooses theme

* * *

Chapter 4: Spirit Weapon Battle

All of Shi's Scythe forms:

Regular:  
fc09 .devian tart fs7 1/f/ 201 0 /2 05/ 5/a /Dr aco _s _S cyt he _b y_S ati nM ur de re r. j p g

Dual Sided:  
t ian t ar t fs2 6/3 00W /i/ 20 08/ 1 17/6 /e /D ou bl e_S cy the _by _Ch i mera Fla me. jp g

Hand:  
f c01 .d ev ian tar t fs 70 /f/ 201 0 / 115 /1/ e/C ia ra _s _S c y th es_ V2_ by _s ata nX 15 .j pg

Chain:  
i 188 . p hot obuc ke t a lb ums / z8 9/ ze k ana /u n t itl ed .jp g

Electronic:  
i 55. t in yp ic 1 . p n g

Demon:  
i 5 0 . 69 . p n g

Angel:  
i 5 6 . . p n g

Final:  
: / i 4 6 . ic 5 4. p ng

* * *

FtAaIiRlY and ThanatosKitsune, I love you two! N-not in a lover's sense though, *severely awkward cough* cause I have a girlfriend already. Thanks for reviewing though! Here is chapter four everyone, hope you like it!

* * *

Link was sitting with Pippit as he held his mother, fearing that she would get hurt. "Pippit. Are you two going to be all right? I mean, you're like an older brother to me." Link told the teen.

"Y-yeah, we'll be fine... we're just worried, where's Zelda anyhow?" Pippit asked as he lifted his mother up. Link suddenly looked down so the hair fell over his eyes.

"I-I don't know." Link said, walking away from them. Pippit soon followed him, with his mother right behind.

"What happened?" He asked him.

"She's... below the clouds." Link said as he looked out.

"W-whoa! What are we going to do?" he asked the young man.

"I-I don't know." Link said just before crying and running off back to the academy to shut himself inside of his room. Tip didn't notice him come in and still read aloud.

"10/30/? Tomorrow is Halloween, Alice. I love Halloween! The best freaking holiday of the best freaking month of the year! And last night I had the weirdest dream. I was lying in bed and I looked at the bottom bunk and noticed that Link was missing. I jumped down and heard knocking on the door. I opened it only to get clubbed in the head. Later, I woke up, tied to the bottom bunk, Link's bed. I looked around and noticed that I was naked. "Oh no." I said as I heard the door unlock. I tried to break free but my sister walked in with the most perverse smile, on her face. She was wearing a nightgown, but you could see some of her more... womanly parts." Tip read. Link suddenly looked up.

"Pittoo?" he asked the angel as he wiped the tears away. He gave him a death glare.

"Please don't call me that." Tip said looking at Link.

"Where'd Pit go?" He asked the black-winged angel.

"Dunno, said he was going to take a shower." he said just before reading aloud. "She began removing her night gown and walking closer, soon after only wearing her... lower undergarments. I know this was my sister, but you've got to admit, she does have some pretty big... NO! Don't think like that! She's your sister! You're totally going to Hell! You're not supposed to like your sister like this, Lucifer! These pairings don't work for you, you hate your sister! You're in love with Hellen! She then started slowly removing her undergarments and positioned herself over me. Now, don't get me wrong, what straight guy wouldn't be feeling the "H" phrase if a girl was naked over you? She leaned to my ear and whispered. "You've been a bad-boy, Lucy... Now big sister has to punish you." Soon after I woke up screaming." Dark Pit read, blushing lightly as he understood the concept. Link stole the book from his hands.

"Guys your age shouldn't be reading stuff like this!" Link said as he threw the book out of the window and it fell through the clouds.

"H-Hey! I was just getting to the funny part!" Dark Pit said trying to imagine the look on Luke's face when he woke up. "He was probably going to write about how you told him to shut up or something!"

"Whatever." Link said as he walked up to the shower. He knocked on the door as he reached it. "Yo, Pit you all right in there?" he called for the young angel.

"L-Link help!" Pit called as he tried to get away from the bloody water. Link heard the fear in his voice and kicked down the door. He ran in and noticed a man in a long brown cloak with blood all over the bathroom and Lucas and Ellen, sitting cross legged listening to the man, while Pit was desperately trying to clean himself of all of the blood.

"So, Pit is the servant of the goddess, Palutena, the distant cousin of Hylia. That is why he has wings." the man said removing his hood and taking out a bottle of feather cleaner. He handed it to Pit so he could remove red stains from his pure white feathers.

"Thanks, Shi." Pit said taking it and cleaning his feathers of blood.

"Then who are you?" Lucas asked the person.

"Well, I've been sent by the goddess Hylia, I'm sure you've heard of her, after all she is your goddess." Shi said with a smirk. "She has sent me to be your weapon." he said pointing to Lucifer.

"Me?" Lucifer asked him. He nodded at him. "But why me?"

"Have you ever heard of the golden power of the goddesses?" he asked Lucas as he nodded. "Well, the power was one of three and Hylia was the caretaker of it. That's what started the war with the Underworld and Hell. You see, Hell is a branch in the Underworld and Heaven is run by the goddess Palutena and Hylia." Shi explained.

"So, what does the golden power of the goddess have to do with Lucy?" Ellen asked Shi who smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. You see, Lucas," he said pointing to Lucifer. "And Link." he said after pointing his other hand to Link. "Are the owners of two of the pieces." he said.

"Who owns the third piece?" Link asked Shi.

"No one knows, they say it belongs to the Demon King Demise, but the power cannot be used by those with pure evil and malice in their souls." Shi said. "And it's your job to find the third wielder, along with Zelda." he said. "Once you find Zelda, you'll be able to find the third, that's what the goddess told me anyway." he said as he helped Pit out of the blood filled tub, with Pit completely clean of the blood.

"Thanks Shi." Pit said as he watched Shi wash away the blood.

"Not a problem, Pit." he replied as he led Pit back to Link and Lucas' room. Now Lucas, Link and Ellen were left alone.

"So, I'm gonna go back to my room, you two... take a bath." he said as he looked at the two blood stained teens. He walked away and they locked the door. Lucas hid behind the wood by the door and tried not to peek at Ellen as she undressed herself and started the water.

"You know, Lucy this is nice of you. You're such a gentleman, most boys would kill for a peek at a girl's naked body." Ellen said as Lucas blushed.

"No, you know me. I'm not that kind of guy." he said, blushing like crazy.

"Are you sure?" she asked him as she suddenly jerked forward while bathing as if she was stabbed again. She suddenly had a seductive look in her eye. "You could always... join me." she said, seductively, making Lucas blush even more. Gladly he was out of her sight so she could not see her blush.

"N-no! I prefer to wait my turn, and I trust you wouldn't peep on me." he said blushing. She gave another smile and it suddenly turned into an immature but cute frown.

"But I need some help scrubbing my baaack!" she said as he blushed even more. He sighed, wrapped a clean towel over his eyes to make a blindfold and stumbled towards the bath. "Thank you, Lucifer." she said as she turned around to have him scrub her back.

"DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T I SAY YES WHEN SHE ASKED ME TO JOIN HER?! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" he screamed in his head as he scrubbed her back. "Okay I think you should be able to get the rest." he said as he washed his hands and walked away from her.

"Thank you, Lucy. But I'd much prefer if you'd join me. I could scrub your back and... other parts..." she said as he blushed even more and kept walking. "You're just going to walk away from a pretty and naked girl?" she asked him as he turned around. He decided to play his own little game to see how far she'd go till she stopped, since he saw a shadow flicker overhead.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you..." he said as he removed the blindfold and looked at her. The thing controlling her froze and he heard it flutter away. "Mission accomplished." he said as he turned around and thrust his fist into the air.

"PERVERT!" Ellen shouted as she tossed a bottle of soap at his head and he walked out of the place.

"Ugh." he sighed. "This is what I get for being the wielder of something powerful? Fan-fricking-tastic." he said as he walked past his sister and Karane's room and down the stairs to his room. He opened the door to find the angels, Link and Shi grabbing stuff like they were moving. "What's happening here?" he asked them, Link put his bag down and looked at Lucas.

"I'm going below the clouds to look for Zel." Link said. Lucas froze.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THE CLOUDS ARE WHAT KEEP THOSE DEMONS AWAY!" Lucas screamed at him. Link sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going... whether you come or not." he told Lucas who stared back. Lucas then gave a grin.

"Well, I can't let my best friend go alone and leave me up here." Lucas said. "Besides, I know more about the surface than you." Lucas said to him with a grin. Link smiled back just before going over to give him a bro-hug, which was returned.

"Thanks, Luke." Link said to him. He looked outside and saw that it was dark and night time already. "It's already dark." Link said.

"Then you should get some sleep, it's my night for keeping watch." Lucas said as he walked out. Shi followed soon after. "Huh? Why are you coming Shi?" He asked the weapon.

"I'm your weapon, so where you go, I go." he said just before turning into a scythe with a skull gripping behind the blade. Lucas caught the blade in the nick of time before it hit the ground.

"Wow! I love the skull on this." he said adoring the blade.

"Thanks." Shi said, sounding as if he was talking through a walkie-talkie.

"How did you look so cool in weapon form?" Lucas asked his weapon.

"Well, when you've descended from Reapers, and your original master is a demon, you get a skull on your weapon form." Shi told him.

"Okay. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow." Link said, walking to his bed. Pit was already asleep in it. Link sighed and looked at Lucas' bed, seeing Tip sleeping in it.

"Now, where do I sleep?" He asked Lucas who shrugged and went to sleep in his sister's room.

"Hey sis!" Lucas said as she got up.

"Hey, lil' bro." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked as she began blushing like crazy. "What are you...?" He began before she shook her head rapidly. "YOU'RE A SICK GIRL!" he said, walking out, blushing like Hell as he walked into Hellen's room. "Hey Ellen, can I sleep in here?" he asked, closing his eyes as she pulled on her skirt.

"Okay, Lucy." she said, lying on her bed as he laid on Zelda's. "Why did you look at me naked?" she asked him as they both blushed.

"W-well, you asked me to scrub your back." Lucifer answered.

"Oh... well... hey Lucas?" she asked, not using her nickname for him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, blushing.

"Shoot." he said, turning around to face her.

"D-do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him, blushing.

"Um, well..." he began, blushing wildly. "Well you do have some physically appealing qualities that some may find attractive... and you smell nice." he replied, blushing like crazy.

"Then... do you like me?" she asked him, blushing as he got off of the bed. He walked over to her bed as she blushed even more. His blush began fading.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, before kissing her on the lips. She began blushing before she cupped his face with her hands and began kissing back before he blushed and pulled away.

"Yes, it does." she said, smiling with a light blush. "I like you too." she said.

"Well, I'd assume so from you kissing back." he said, smiling at her, with a faint blush. "Want to kiss again?" he asked with a grin as she nodded, smiling. He smiled as he kissed her again, this time, lying in the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing as she kissed him back. They pulled away after a minute or so. "I love you." he said to her as she blushed and looked away from him.

"Um, Lucas?" she asked, her voice shaky and slightly uneasy.

"Yes, Ellen?" he asked her, smiling.

"Um... I'm not ready for that step... I like you, a lot... but I don't love you... I'm sorry." she said, beginning to tear up.

"It's okay, I understand if you don't feel like that yet." he said, wiping her tears away.

"But, but..." she began before he kissed her tears away.

"You should stop crying, you are more beautiful when you are happy." he said, smiling to her. She blushed and stared into his red eyes as he stared into her dark brown ones. "Hellen..."

"Lucifer..." she said back to him as they stared into each other's eyes, trapped in their gazes. They leaned closer to each other, blushing wildly before Link popped in.

"Hey Hellen!" he said as Lucas jumped away from her, lying on the ground, blushing like crazy. "Can I sleep in here? The angels took my bed." Link said as she nodded to him, pulling her blanket up so he could not see up her skirt. "Oh, Lucifer? You're staying here?" Link asked him as he blushed and stood up.

"I can just go..." he said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"No wait!" Hellen shouted as he turned around. "Y-you..." she began, blushing. "You could always share with me..." she said blushing as Link snickered and Lucas blushed. Lucas blushed as he laid down next to Ellen and laid with his back facing her.

"Are you sure you can sleep in the same bed without you two losing it and going all hormonal on each other?" Link asked.

"Think you can hold back your urge to jerk off on Zelda's bed because she smells so nice?" Lucifer teased as Link grew angry.

"Lucifer we can take this outside if you want to fight!" he said, looking at him.

"You think you can go up against Shi and I?" he asked, grinning.

"I know I can." Link said, drawing his sword.

"Will you two knock it off?" Mikayla said, walking in and punching both boys in the head as they fell to the ground, holding their heads.

"Hello, Mikayla." Ellen said.

"Hey Ellen." she said, smiling at her before looking back at her brother and best friend. "Now, what the Hell are you two dweebs arguing over now?" she asked as they explained. "Oh, so you're with Lucifer now Ellen?" Mikayla asked as the girl blushed before nodding. "That is so cute! Little brother finally admitted his feelings for you. You should have seen..."

"Mikayla, we don't need to bring that up!" Lucas said to her.

"Every night, he'd..." she tried to say.

"NO I DIDN'T!" he said, blushing wildly.

"And when he was done, he'd always go, 'ELLEN!'" she said, with a grin as he ran out, hiding his blush from her and leaping down the stairs, trying to hide himself. Meanwhile, Ellen was hiding under her covers to hide her deep blush, not knowing Lucifer felt that much for her. By now, he was outside of the academy, sitting on the top of the statue of the goddess, Hylia.

"Lady Hylia... give me a sign... what is my destiny? I understand finding the Triforce and like that, but tell me... where does my destiny lie?" he asked the night sky. As if it were the goddess answering him, he heard a melodic voice.

"I must find the goddess' chosen one..." he heard as he looked down, seeing someone whose skin and hair were a crystal blue, holding a rapier.

"Huh? Chosen one? SHI!" he screamed out as the scythe jumped over to the tower with grace and speed.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at his short master.

"Dude, go scythe mode." he ordered.

"Which one? Hand Scythe, regular or quad-sided?" he asked, as Lucifer held a lost expression.

"Quad?" he asked as Shi held his hand before turning into a scythe with blades on the top and bottom, blades left and right, like a staff with two bladed ends. "Whoa! I like this one." Lucas said, swinging Shi around like a staff, creating a high pitched sound in the air.

"Master! We must make haste!" he said as Lucas nodded and followed the glass lady, who turned around just after he hid behind a pillar with Shi as hand scythes.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"Meooooow." Lucas said, as she turned around and flew off to the academy. "Didn't think that would work." he mumbled as he snuck in behind her, watching her fly through Ellen's door and hover next to Link's bed. Shi was still in his hand scythe form. "Link." Lucas murmured as he saw her staring down at his best friend.

"Her beauty is quite extravagant..." Shi murmured just before Link shot up.

"Huh?" he said, before she flew back through the door and Link followed her, eyes locked on her.

"Link!" Shi and Lucas shouted in unison, running behind him as they walked next to him.

"Link, why are you following her?" Shi asked before Link turned to them.  
"She said she'd help me find Zel." he said, as the three booked it towards her. Following her towards the statue of the goddess whose doors were locked. "Damn it, how do we get in?" Link asked as Lucas began scaling the wall using Shi as hooks for the wall as he climbed to the top.

"Shi, chain mode." Lucas said as the scythe dropped into a chain and Link grabbed it, and Lucas pulled him up and over the wall.

"You wait out here, I'll be back in a bit." Link said, running into the now open statue of the goddess and going too deep for Lucas and Shi to see. Coming out soon after, he had a sword strapped to his back, shining brightly with the power of light.

"Whoa..." Lucas and Shi said, adoring the sword, before the woman from before jumped out of the blade. "Double whoa..." Lucas said as Shi jumped out of scythe to be a human again.

"**Olleh, ym eman si Shi, yam I ksa ruoy eman?**" Shi spoke in a language, unfamiliar to the tongues of Link and Lucas, let alone Skyloftians.

"**Ym eman si Fi, ti si ecin ot teem uoy, Shi**." the crystal woman spoke, curtsying to him as he bowed.

"**Gniees sa ew era htob tirips snopaew, ts'dluow uoht ekil ot elttab?**" Shi asked, as she nodded and jumped into the blade. "Master Lucas, prepare to fight, which form shall I take?" he asked Lucifer.

"Quad-scythe." Lucas said as Shi did a back flip landing in Luke's hands as a quad scythe with blades on both ends of both ends of the scythe. He spun him quickly in circles as the wind whistled in the night sky, fallen leaves surrounding the blade as he swung downward as the leaves broke away from him. Link unsheathed his sword and his metal shield as he looked at Luke.

"Come at me." Link said.

"Coming at you like a boss." Lucas replied, launching himself towards Link and swinging his scythe in random directions, which Link blocked with both sword and shield. "This is it!" Lucas shouted, about to slam the blade down on Link, but Link slid under him, tripping him up as he crashed to the ground and Link swung his sword in a teasing manner.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Link asked, just before Shi began glowing and Lucas slammed one head in the ground after standing up. Black and red energy gathered at the head stabbed into the ground as blue and white energy was being collected at the tip pointed Skyward. Link smiled and raised his blade to the sky as it began glowing a color much like the top of Luke's scythe, just more powerful. Lucas pulled the scythe out from the ground with a grin. "Skyward Slash!" Link shouted as he swung the blade vertically so that it would slice Lucas in half, unless he had fully charged it.

"Moon's Sorrow!" Lucas said as he swung the scythe around him as he span, sending a scythe illusion in the middle of the two energies as they span at a rapid speed towards Link's energy pulse. When both attacks collided, a gigantic puff of smoke appeared as both boys rushed into the cloud and clashed blades, before being launched back.

"Wow." Link said, landing on his feet. "I guess you are better when you use a scythe." Link said, putting his blade behind him as golden energy stored into it. Lucas gave a smirk before Shi became an average scythe and was slammed, blade first into the ground. Link gave a grin as Fi began glowing golden also as he slammed the head of the blade into the ground. The ground around them began shaking as they rushed to each other, raising their blades towards the other.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!" Both shouted in unison as their blades clashed, hitting one another with each slash, blocking kicks with another kick as both boys eyes glowed their color but more existent in the light. After jumping away, the boys began to rush towards each other again, before Mikayla stepped in and did a spin attack with her two rapiers, knocking both boys back and dropping their weapons.

"You dweebs!" she shouted as she pulled both of their ears.

"OW! SIS!" Lucas shouted a she pulled him away as Shi and Fi took their human forms again. Shi had his hands in his pocket as Fi had the Goddess Sword in her hands. Suddenly more people crept out from behind the pillars, clapping happily as Mikayla let the two go and walked next to Dustin and Groose and clapped with Dustin.

"I can't say who would become the knight, but I can say that you are both worthy of the knight class." the head master said, handing Link a green tunic and hat while he handed Lucas a red tunic with a black vest, unlike Links.

"Wow... this looks amazing..." Link said, pulling the tunic and hat on.

"Link that suits you." Lucas said, looking at his tunic.

"Try it on." Link said as he nodded, removed his shirt and pulling the tunic on.

"I look like a dweeb in this..." Lucas said, spinning around before pulling the trench coat on and removing his hat. "I think I can use it like this." he said, tucking the bottom of the tunic into his pants as he smiled. "Yep, I am digging this look." he said with a grin as everyone clapped.

"I present you your newest knights! Link Hylian, and Lucifer Kurai!" the headmaster said as everyone clapped and cheered as the two boys blushed before they both left to go to Hellen's room.

"So..." Ellen said.

"Y-yeah..." Lucifer answered, lying with his face towards hers.

"Y-you like me THAT much?" she asked as he nodded. "It's a bit perverse, but it's kind of romantic... in a perverse way..." she admitted.

"S-sorry..." he said, looking away.

"Well, if we keep this relationship going for a year to two, we might... you know..." she said, blushing wildly as he turned away from her.

"I-I don't want to rush you..." he said as she looked at him.

"It's only three inches!" Mikayla called from next door as Lucifer blushed wildly.

"Sh-shut up! You know nothing!" he shouted, hiding under the blanket.

"You're adowable." Hellen said, kissing his forehead. He blushed and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go to sleep, kay, Lucas?" she asked.

"Good night Ellen." he said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Good night, Lucifer..." she said before the two dozed off.


End file.
